Brotherly Love
by Thealg1998
Summary: Matthew has always felt forgotten about, alone, and even unloved at times. He is so fed up with it too. Is Matthew at his breaking point? Or will his brother, Alfred, show him his is really cared for, and loved. I know not so good summary. A short story, no pairings intended. Hope you enjoy this little tale of two brother. Human names used. Guest appearance from Kumajiro. Yay!


**The Jelly Donut and the Churro **

Brotherly Love

It was a lovely day at Alfred's home, it wasn't raining; like at Arthur's house. It was a nice cool day a Perfect day. It was around 9 o'clock in the beginning of the morning. Matthew was asked to see his brother; but wasn't told why. He started to head over as soon as he could and now he is at Alfred's house. This was huge, because of all of the states. Plus the houses he has Alaska and Hawaii.

Matthew sat there, alone. He didn't really know what happened to his brother; who has disappeared into a never ending house. So there Matthew stood, alone with no one right there next to him. He thought his own brother would remember that he was to come over today. But as always, Matthew was forgotten. He hugged his little polar bear.

"Why am I always forgotten?" Matthew questioned to someone who wasn't there.

"Forgotten? Never." Matthew jumped at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Brother?!" He couldn't believe it! His brother _saw_ him? "But I thought you forgot I was here and left to play some game."

"What?! No, no , no, NOO~" He was going a bit into song at the end. " I would never forget my own brother."

"You seem like you do all the time! The meetings! WHEN I WAS TRYING TO ASK YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Matthew yelled, which was….not like him. Matthew's eyes started to water… "How could you forget about me! How could you!" He was in full blown crying mode as this point.

"Dude-"

"Don't even!" Matthew got up and ran down one of the many halls.

"Matthew!" was the last thing Matthew heard from his brother before he ran down another hall.

_Matthew's P.O.V_

"How could he!" I sat there in one of the bedrooms; Alone again, with only Kumajiro at my side.

"_Why did this happen to me I thought. Why do I have to be forgotten?_" I was still crying. I just can't stop crying. "_WHY?!_"

"Matthew?! Bro, where are you? Please listen to me! I have to tell you something!" I heard Alfred yelling in the background.

"I don't wanna talk to him…." I said really quiet so only Kumajiro could hear. But I was wrong.

_Alfred's P.O.V_

I heard a small voice. I knew it was my brother. Only he could talk so low and forget about how good my hearing was. I opened the door to see him on the bed in the turquoise room. That was the color I chose and still love.

"Matthew," I whispered, so I wouldn't scare him. I could tell he didn't notice that I walked in. He jumped at the sound of my voice. "Will you listen to me? It's fine if you don't wanna."

There was a moment of quiet before Matthew nodded and quietly said yes. I moved to sit on the bed next to where Matthew was hugging Kumajiro.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened. I know how selfish and bratty I can be. I don't mean to be a jerk; but it just kinda happened. No, it is nothing but my fault. I think it was that I was caught up in things. I wasn't really myself. But I do see you, it's just sometimes I'm busy and overlook people. But even then it's no excuse. I hope you can forgive me." I looked down ashamed of how I acted towards my own brother and how I made him cry. I just wanted to make him happy. Instead I felt the shame wash over me. Every time I left Matthew in the cold, I would feel so stupid. How would he ever forgive me? I was lost in my own thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Matthew?" I whimpered. "How could I be so mean to you? I won't ever forgive myself."

Third P.O.V.

Matthew sat there with nothing in his eyes, but thought; was his brother really speaking the truth?

"Really?" He said quietly said. "Why should I trust you?"

"I am really sorry. I never knew I hurt you so much. If there is anything you ever need or want let me know. I'll leave you alone to think." Alfred knew how to take a hint; Matthew didn't really want to talk. Alfred got up from the bed, walked towards the door. He stopped at the door to look back at his weeping brother, with nothing but sadness. Alfred walked down the hall, waiting hoping that his brother will come running to him. So he can comfort his depressed brother. Alfred walk out to the living room where they were before, He sat down, sat and did nothing but hope his brother would come to talk to him. One hour, two hours, three hours all passed. Timed passed with no word from Matthew.

Alfred begun to wonder, "_Will Matthew ever forgive me? Does he think I'm not worth his time, I might not-"_ His thought was interrupted when Matthew walked in the room.

"Matthew…" Alfred looked so hopeful.

"Brother, do you really mean what you said before" Matthew looked so confused. Kumajiro was hugging Matthew's leg, like he was hiding. His eyes were still puffy from him crying.

"Yes, I would not lie to you brother." Alfred got up and grabbed Matthew's hands "You're my Brother, my best friend and I love you."

There was a long awkward silence. With the clock ticking and Kumajiro getting on the couch, Matthew finally did something. He pulled Alfred towards him and hugged him tight.

"Just pay more attention to me, and I love you too" Matthew couldn't help but hug his thoughtless, idiot of a brother. He and Alfred stood there and hugged. After half-way through the day they had made up with tears, anger, and finally _brotherly love_.


End file.
